I stil love him
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Este escrito participa en el Concurso MLB: Retos de verano. Por qué no hay nada peor que perderte en él amor que le otorgas a otra persona, y que la falta de tu propio amor te lleve a tu desgracia.


Nunca podrás verle la cara a una mujer, sin embargo, somos tan buenas que en ocasiones fingimos haber sido engañadas. Sólo para no dañar sus pequeños egos.

Y, en muchas ocasiones, por amor.

Era de esperar que ella se hiciera de ojos ciegos cuando él intentaba ocultarle cosas, no quería que lo que tenían desapareciera en una pelea, además, él estaba ahí con ella porqué la amaba ¿No?

― O eso quiero creer ― Se contestó a sí misma, sentada en el borde de la cama, observando a su lado, a quien ocupada un lugar a un lado de ella.

Estaba su alcoba completamente iluminada por varias lámparas que se encontraban regadas en su habitación, estaba claro que no quería estar en la oscuridad.

Alguna vez, una amiga le dijo que todos y cada uno de los engaños que, su ahora marido le hacia no debían ser pasados por alto, que ella no merecía ser tratada de esa manera.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños.

― ¿Cuándo supiste que él valdría la pena? Todo lo que has hecho por él ― Escuchó murmurar.

Ella tragó en seco, a la vez que acomodaba su largo cabello rubio sobre su hombro.

― Cuando lo conocí ― Murmuró, recordando el primer encuentro que había tenido con él a la tierna edad de siete años ― Estaba tan claro que él era el único para mí ― Su mirada estaba vacía, sin un ápice de emoción.

Y aquello lo había mantenido en su mente.

Adrien Agreste lo sabía, Chloé Bourgeois era su futuro.

Y ella, tontamente añoraba la llegada de aquello, de su futuro junto a él.

Él no era un mal chico, y ella estaba segura que la amaba tanto que le ocultaba cosas para no lastimarla, para no hacerla sentir mal.

Pero aun así, eso pasaba.

Ella intentaba ignorar aquello, ser la esposa perfecta para él y, en algún momento, aquello pararía y él le daría el amor que le decía tener por ella.

Por qué lo que ambos tenían era algo intenso, magnético.

Pero lentamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia, él ya no se preocupaba por ocultar sus amoríos con compañeras de trabajo, e incluso quienes se decían ser sus amigas.

Cuando entraba con él a su lado, solo podía sentir que las miradas de las mujeres e incluso hombres se dirigían a él, para luego darle una vaga mirada de lastima.

A ella, la reina de Paris.

¿Por qué tenía tiempo para esas simples personas, pero para ella era suficiente unas palabras tan vacías?

― ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve el sentimiento de que él era indeciso ― Pauso, tomando una vieja peineta de oro que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, apreciándola ― Entre ser una buena persona y dejar de lado todas las oportunidades que la vida podría ofrecerle a un hombre magnifico como él, mi Adrien ―.

Pero ahora, en su presente, sabía que todas aquellas palabras nunca habían tenido un verdadero significado.

Esas palabras de amor solo habían sido para hacerla feliz.

Pero ¿Eso no quería decir que en cierto modo se preocupaba por ella? Aquello era algo que le confundida.

Aun así, dejarla por debajo de él no era amor, él debía enaltecerla como lo que era, una reina.

Y aun así, ella entendía el porqué de sus acciones, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién querría estar realmente con alguien como ella?

La respuesta era simple, todos los hombres existentes, pero no por su verdadero ser, no por lo que era realmente.

Más bien era por su peso en oro.

Una mente siempre es frágil cuando el amor esta de por medio y en ocasiones, llega a un punto de quiebre e inestabilidad que lleva a las personas a hacer locuras por amor.

En este caso, para olvidar ese amor.

Estaba enferma de amor por él, lo amaba. Pero no podía seguir así.

Estaba cansada ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había intentado de todo, le había rogado por primera vez en su vida a alguien.

Le había rogado, y él simplemente la ignoró, diciéndole que no le esperara hasta tarde con su voz usualmente amable.

Y, cuando vio sus ojos, supo que estaba enamorado.

Pero no de ella.

Fue ahí cuando busco lo imposible, nadie podía arrebatarle a la persona que amaba, no lo había hecho nadie antes y esta no sería la excepción.

Solo que estaba vez tenía verdadero pánico, porque sabía que ninguna mirada de amor era dirigida hacia ella.

Esta vez no era ningún acoston rapido.

Cuando estaba por rendirse opto por hacer algo completamente fuera de sus cavilaciones, un ritual.

Y funcionó, había logrado traer a un ser de extraño poder que, solamente ella podía ver, ese ser le entregó la peineta y escuchó su petición.

"Elimina a quien me haga sufrir, a quien aleje mi amor de mi" Recordó vagamente sus palabras.

Pasaron siete días luego de aquel acontecimiento, una mujer había sido brutalmente asesinada con un arma blanca desconocida, mientras ella salía de su horario de trabajo, en las oficinas de la empresa "Gabriel's", se especuló que había sido un intento de asalto que había salido mal.

Ese día ella encontró por la mañana la peineta que aquello le había obsequiado, completamente llena de sangre, inmediatamente después aquel pequeño ser de grandes ojos azules apareció ante ella, nuevamente.

Adrien no volvió a dejarla, esta vez se había quedado con ella, había dormido con ella.

Y ahí, ella curó el dolor que su amado esposo sentía.

Aquello solo duró siete días, al despertar se encontró con su esposo en una situación deplorable.

Había sido apuñalado en su propia cama mientras dormían, había dormido con el cadáver de su esposo.

Y ella tenía las marcas de culpabilidad, sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Fue ahí cuando el ser, Pollen, se explicó.

Había hecho la petición de eliminar a aquel que le hiciera sufrir y que alejara su amor de ella.

― Él era alguien que encajaba a la perfección, en la descripción y, el amor del que te alejaba, es tu amor propio ―.

Gritó, lloró, lo maldijo incluso por aquello.

Perdió la cordura.

Y al hacerlo, pronto entendió que si Pollen seguía ahí, era porque aun seguiría cumpliendo su trabajo.

Quien más le hacía daño y sufrimiento a su vida, quien más le alejaba de amarse a ella misma, no era nadie más que ella.

Limpió la peineta, quitándole los rastros de sangre seca que tenía.

Había pasado el mismo intervalo, siete días.

Siete días con el cadáver de su esposo en su cama, durmiendo con él.

Siete días que no había visto más allá de las paredes de su hogar.

Y en ese tiempo, pudo ver que realmente estaba enferma de amor, porque aún le decía aquellas palabras al cadáver inerte de Adrien Agreste.

Él primero, el único y él ultimo al que Chloé trataría así.

La puerta de su hogar fue irrumpida, había ignorado aquellos golpes que le llamaban a que abriera, no quería ver a nadie.

―Trato de recordar lo que éramos en un principio ― Soltó al aire, apretando con fuerza aquella peineta.

El movimiento en la parte baja de su hogar aumentaba, le estaban buscando a ella.

Aquel ser de nombre Pollen sonrió, acercándose a ella, fundiéndose en aquello que tenía entre sus manos.

Sus ojos azules comenzaron a pintarse, extendiendo aquel color por todo su globo ocular, suspirando lo que sabía que sería su último aliento.

Todo para ella perdió sentido, pero aún tenía una oración en mente, aquella que la llevó hasta donde se encontraba.

"Lo amo" Repitió varias veces en su mente, caminando hacia la puerta y cruzando el umbral.

Observó a los intrusos, su vista era realmente borrosa en aquel instante y estaba consiente que aquello seria su final.

Estaban uniformados, eran policías, quienes se sorprendieron al verla, más bien, al ver su estado.

Poco a poco, comenzó a perder su ultimo ápice de cordura que quedaba en ella.

Su último pensamiento fue completamente vago, sin una pizca de sentimientos, describiendo lo ultimo que sus atrofiados sentidos pudieron percibir.

"Un relámpago cruzó en cielo en ese momento, cortando la luz del pequeño salón, todos nos quedamos en silencio".

 **[…]**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Este fanfic concursa en el Concurso MLB: Retos de verano.**  
 **¿Qué puedo decir? Terminé esto en un corto periodo, relativamente, no me siento 100% satisfecha, debido a que es algo completamente nuevo para mí.**  
 **No siento que sea terror psicológico.**  
 **Ahora, explicaré mi punto (Si es que alguien necesita ver mi punto de vista)**  
 **Siento que alguien sin amor propio que entrega todo este a alguien más, tarde o temprano acabara mal. Aquí intente mezclar la debilidad psicológica que puedes tener ante alguien que amas, y como lo primordial es amarte a ti mismo, lo sé, algo extraño.**

 **También es la primera vez que utilizo a un Kwami como un ser maligno, tengo la creencia de que, sí deseas el mal, siempre sale el tiro por la culata.**  
 **Y sí, parte de esto fue escuchando una canción que descubrí por mi Youtuber de animatics de Hamilton favorita, fue hermoso. (I still love him, lana del rey)**

 **En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que al menos la lectura haya sido satisfactoria, un besote!**


End file.
